


Bad Things

by Nellblazer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bikers, Drinking, F/M, Gangs, Innocence, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Violence, Walk Into A Bar, dark bucky, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: When you walk into the Howling Commandos bar, you become Bucky’s new obsessionWritten for @sweater-daddiesdumbdork‘s challenge using the Bad Things - Jace Everett song prompt (I got round to it eventually!)*Please do not replicate my work anywhere else without my express permission*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 308





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Obsessive behaviour, manipulation, forced alcohol imbibing, dubcon/noncon, violence
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- NB xx

Sat in the local biker's dive bar, Bucky knocked back his sour mood with an even more sour whiskey. He grimaced a little at the taste but kept going until his tongue didn't protest at the acridness any more.

He just needed to get drunk.

When 'the blue moods', as Steve always called it, descended, Bucky would just drink his sorrows away, ride stupidly fast down the freeway and maybe take home whatever willing girl was around. Not that they were memorable particularly.

These girls in this town bounced between his gang and once you'd fucked one, you knew how the rest would follow. Leather, sweat and smeared lipstick.

He was so fucking tired of it.

After the second drink, his eyes followed the unusual pop of colour in amongst all the heavy black clothing. His eyes followed you, you in that white summery dress with the small daisy pattern looking like a candle in a coal mine.

What the hell was a chick like you doing in a place like this?

He got his answer when you started shaking one of the younger members of the gang awake who'd fallen into a drunken sleep on the bar.

“Colt, get the hell up!” you seem angry but even then you still look so innocent.

Since when did Colt have a girlfriend as cute as you? The kid never shut up about his quest for pussy. If Bucky had a ride along like you....damn he'd never let you outta the bedroom. He'd never leave it himself, come to think of it.

His eyes tracked up from your Mary Janes shoes, up the bare legs to the hem of the dress and then up along the curves of your body to your sweet face. Maybe _this_ is what he'd been missing. He'd been so caught up in the lifestyle and aesthetic and that was making him miserable. He didn't need a biker girl. He needed a girl like you.

An innocent girl who knew nothing of what went on here, a girl to take care of him when he got injured, a girl to ruin and drag into sin. A girl he could raise a family with, continue a legacy.

“Fuck off!” Colt slurs, waving you away.

“Mom wants you home, she's not well Colt. She needs you.”

“Then go be a good girl and look after her,” Colt shoves you a little and Bucky's fingers curl into fists.

“I can't do this alone! I have work!” you protest, not seeming to care you're drawing attention.

“And I have drinking to do. You were always the golden child, deal with it.”

It clicked. Not girlfriend but _sister_.

“Colt, please. I've not slept for thirty hours at this point.”

The way your voice was cracking, he couldn't take it any more. There wasn't a lot that pissed Bucky off this much but sons who disrespected their Ma's and guys who left everything to their women to do was at the top. Rude and lazy, couldn't stand it.

“Colt, go home,” Bucky stands up, steel in his gaze.

You turned to him fully and fuck, those innocent eyes....oh god, he could think of a thousand bad things to do to you where he'd love to watch your expression change.

“I ain't doing shit!” Colt wobbles to his feet. “I want a good night.”

“Go. Home,” Bucky growls. “Go take care a' your Ma and if I find out you just went to the all night liquor store, you and me are gonna have a problem. Got it?”

“You're not shit, old man,” the cocksure idiot scoffs.

The entire bar falls silent and Steve laughs from his armchair on the stage area where he looks down over everyone.

“Son, you'd better start running,” Steve wags a finger. “You just pissed off my best fighter.”

In the time Colt took to turn back from Steve, Bucky had already vaulted over the bar area and grabbed the kid by the neck, slamming his head down on the counter, breaking the beer bottle as he held him over the shards threateningly.

“This old man can shred your face right now,” Bucky hisses. “So choose. Are you gonna be ugly for the rest of your life or are you gonna start acting like a man and take care a' your family?”

“Alright! I'll go home!” Colt's eye was about an inch from the nearest shard.

“Good,” Bucky yanks him back up. “And apologise to your sister.”

“Sorry,” Colt mumbles before running out of the bar to his bike.

You're just stood there, bewildered. Bucky half expects you to be afraid but you're not.

“Well shit, if I'da known that was the way to get him to take care of his responsibilities I would've come in here sooner,” you joke.

“You're not scared?”

“No. Should I be? Are you gonna hurt me too?”

“No, doll. Not planning on it.”

“Then no, I'm not. Thanks for helping.”

Then you're going to the door too and Bucky is walking out behind you. He doesn't know why but he's just doing it.

“Something you needed?” you have your car keys ready but he notes you're lacing the keys through your knuckles covertly.

Cute.

“Just if you need me to knock more sense into him I will do. Family comes first. Ain't right he's shouldering everything to you. Sure you're gonna be okay driving home tired?”

“Got here okay,” you nod. “And....thanks...Mr?”

“Bucky. I'm Bucky.”

“Well, good night Bucky. Nice to know one Howling Commando isn't a complete asshole.”

He laughs hard, “Don't let the others hear you say that.”

You just give a shy smile that has his mind racing before driving out of the lot. When you go, it's like he remembers to breath again and the noise of the rowdy bar comes back into focus.

The blue mood starts creeping back again immediately.

**

What the hell had you done to him?

He'd spent the last few days in his bedroom staring at the ceiling and pining like a heartbroken teenager. He just couldn't move.

The interaction with you just replayed over and over in his mind and he wished he'd said something more, gotten your number, asked you to meet him. Anything.

Instead he didn't know if he'd see you again.

Sure he could beat your address outta Colt but fuck, that'd just drive you away.

“Alright Buck, enough,” Steve has let himself into the apartment. “What's wrong? I've never known you been in the blues for this long.”

“I'm an idiot.”

“Well yeah I knew that,” Steve sits on the bed. “What's new?”

“If you're gonna make fun, fuck off.”

“Hey, I just wanna know how to make it better.”

“You can't.”

“Is it that girl? Colt's sister?” and upon seeing Bucky twitch involuntarily, Steve smiles wryly. “You've been withdrawn ever since she came in. You want her?”

“Yeah.”

“Why not get her then?”

“I'm not gonna drag her down here. That may have worked for you and Peggy but it won't for me. This girl is....she's innocent but fiery at the same time. I can't stop thinking about it. Most girls would've peed their panties watching what I did to Colt but she didn't.”

“Then find a reason for her to come see Colt at the bar,” Steve shrugs. “You've never had a problem with women before. I'm sure she won't be any different.”

“She's not some biker groupie I can get to spread her legs with a bit of charm. She's just....”

“I get it. You want a wholesome girl, a girl to take home to your Momma. Housewife in pretty dresses, right?”

“I don't even know why I like that so much. Never considered it before.”

“And I never thought I'd like a girl who can punch me harder than you can but here we are,” Steve laughs. “Don't question it. Look, I'll set it up. All you gotta do is your usual thing, okay? I'm sick of having you up here. It's not good for morale. Go fuck your little housewife and get this outta your system.”

“Thanks, Stevie.”

“Anytime, Buck. I'll get her in this evening.”

Steve leaves and Bucky resumes staring at the ceiling until he hears the footsteps fade to nothing.

At the thought of Steve's words, Bucky could feel his cock hardening again. Not like he hadn't jacked off a lot in the last few days over thoughts of you but something about the 'wholesome girl' jibe had stuck in his brain.

All he could think about was how it would be the first time he fucked you. Would you be wide eyed, clinging to him desperately or would you be more practised than he gave you credit for, a wanton girl under the adorable dresses?

So so many things he wanted to do to you. Maybe he'd get a chance to later.

**

Just as Steve promised, you came storming into the bar to pick up Colt who was much more drunk than before. Your lemon yellow dress was like a beacon in this place.

“Are you kidding me?!” you drag him to a sitting position. “I'm getting really tired of picking you up off the floor, Colt. You're meant to be doing the grocery run. In fact you were meant to do that _this morning_. Have you been drinking all day?!”

“You don't tell me what to do!” Colt slaps you across the face and Bucky saw red.

Within seconds he was grabbing Colt and throwing him bodily out of the bar where he skidded on the asphalt, scuffing his face up. He didn't care about that shitbag though, he dropped in front of you with your reddening cheek.

“Are you alright?” he says as softly as he can manage.

“Can you just get me out of here?” you whisper.

It was clear to him that you felt humiliated and he was only too happy to escort you out into the lot where Colt had scrambled away, roaring down the road on his bike and swerving dangerously. Fuck him though, the cops would pull him over eventually.

“Hey, sit down here,” he puts you on his own bike. “He's lucky I didn't kill him.”

“Is it bad a part of me wishes you did?” you stare at the floor. “He's never been good to us.”

“Doll, if you want me to do that for you, I will,” he says seriously, looking into your tear filled eyes.

“I'm just being silly,” you say hastily. “He's family.”

“Come on, let me drive you somewhere. You ain't in any state to travel yourself.”

You just nodded mutely and Bucky thanked his lucky stars Colt had been that much of a prick. His charm would be much easier to push.

He hopped on as you settled behind him and put your bare arms around his waist, an action that made him wish your hands would wander further down between his legs like this. Wouldn't that be a sight?

He just started driving. You didn't tell him a destination so he picked one for you. You ended up at his apartment which was only ten minutes down the road.

“Come up, doll. I'll put some ice on that cheek. Looks sore.”

“I don't know,” you hesitate but finally cave after touching your face. “Just for a while.”

He's grateful he spruced the place up before he came out earlier and he goes off to get a pack of frozen fries, placing them against your cheek gently.

“Want a drink?”

“Got anything alcoholic?”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”

“Not too much though.”

Well Bucky poured a lot more into your glass than you wanted, disguising it with mixer. He told himself it was because you were mildly in shock but the darker intentions were rising where he wanted you to lose your inhibitions. He wanted to know whether you were innocent all the way down to your tiny cotton socks.

“Here,” he hands you a glass before downing his own.

You make the mistake of trying to follow his action and splutter.

“It's an acquired taste,” he laughs. “You'll get used to it.”

To his surprise, you manage to drink the rest in one go. Clearly you needed to steady your nerves. Were you nervous about going home...or being with him?

“Why are you so nice to me?” you say quietly after he hands you another full glass.

“Because you're sweet and you don't belong in Colt's world. He's a dumbass kid who thinks he's tougher than he is. Biker life ain't about drinking til you fall over or disrespecting your folks.”

“What's it about?” your eyes are so wide, so interested.

Fuck why was he getting hard over this? A girl taking an interest?

“It's about the freedom of the road, mechanics culture, a sense of brotherhood. The first ride I ever took I went up to the canyon and just yelled into the void. Never felt so alive.”

He'd never told anyone that before.

“I wish I could be free,” you drain the second glass which had even more alcohol in it. “I'm stuck here looking after my sick Mom and my idiot fuck up of a brother.”

“You want me to free you, baby?” Bucky leans closer to you. “Show you the open road? The nothingness of desert, the sprawling farms, the swampland? You wanna see the world? I'll give you that.”

“I barely know you.”

“And ain't that exciting?”

Your mouth drops open a little and it takes so much self control not to kiss you. The curve of your lips.....fuck.

Instead, he draws back and pours you another drink before topping his own up. He couldn't fail to catch the confusion in your face where you seemed to be mildly disappointed by him moving away but you didn't know why.

“Bottoms up, doll,” he grins before knocking it back.

“I really shouldn't have any more.”

“Is that because you think you shouldn't or because people expect you not to? You wanna be free, sweetheart, make choices for yourself.”

You hesitated before reaching over and gulping the third glass down.

“There we go,” Bucky leans back on the couch, looking at your dress which was riding higher on your thigh as you squirmed at the bitter taste.

He wanted to squeeze it, bite it, mark it. He wanted you to have reminders that he'd been there.

“I should go,” you say after a pause. “I'm needed at home and....”

“Do you want to go?” Bucky asks, his heart thundering with expectation.

“I......”

“Be selfish for once.”

“Bucky, I can't,” you get up on wobbly legs.

It was like his chest had closed in on him. He couldn't let you go now. He was so close to making his move. He couldn't bear another few days of being bed bound dreaming about you.

He gets up too, following you to the door.

“I'll call a cab,” you fumble for your phone.

Desperately, Bucky pushes you against the door and kisses you. He can feel you pushing at his broad shoulders but it's a feeble attempt.

“Don't go. I need you, sweetheart,” he says breathily, pulling back.

“I can't get involved with a Howling Commando. It's not right,” you look startled.

Fuck. You were believing the rumours rather than what was staring you in the face.

“Who says what's right? The townfolk? They've never done anything exciting in their lives.”

He kisses you again, pinning you with his bulk against the door and your struggles continue but the alcohol is impairing your co-ordination.

“I want you, doll. I want you badly. Have done the second you walked into my bar. I wanna do bad things to you until you're screaming for me. I wanna make sure you never want another guy ever again. I'm everything they say I am and more. I'm dangerous, I'm violent but fuck, I would change that in a heartbeat for you, baby....or maybe that's how you like me. You _do_ like me, don't you?”

“I don't know you,” you whisper, shaking in his arms.

“You keep saying that but does that matter?” he says against your ear, licking along the lobe and there's a moan that you try to muffle as he rolls his groin against you.

“Yes.”

“Liar,” he chuckles. “I bet if I got my hand between your legs we'd see what the truth is.”

“Don't!” you blurt out.

“Then tell me, sweetheart.”

“I....I.....”

“See I think you like it. The thought of this dangerous guy who's burning for you. I bet you're wondering what it'd be like if you let me fuck you... _hard_.”

“Please don't hurt me,” the soft begging only makes his cock swell more.

“Oh no, doll. I'd never hurt you. Not unless you asked me too. Let me show you.”

He gets his hand underneath your dress and despite your thighs clamping together on instinct, he parts them and runs one finger along your clothed slit. He's treated to the sight of you biting back your groan.

He loses all control at that point, dragging your dress up and over your head, knotting it around your wrists as he throws you over his shoulder and strides into his bedroom, dropping you on the mattress.

“Bucky! What are you-”

But his fingers are back between your legs, teasing, stroking and he can feel the material becoming damp. God the plain white bra and high waisted panties were driving him insane. He'd gotten so bored of outrageous lingerie.

“Before the night is through, you're gonna be mine, baby,” he purrs before wrenching your underwear off.

You try to fight him and it's an adorable effort but he just pins your bound arms above your head, his forehead touching yours as he grins in victory. You're not terrified though, he can see a spark of defiance in your eyes, a flash of lust.

Oh his sweet innocent girl wasn't so innocent, huh? Well that was fucking hot to discover.

“You like it when I hold you down?” he kisses along your neck. “Of course you do, look at you. You're soaking through my jeans.”

His knee was between your legs and there was a dark spot where it had made contact with your pussy.

“You want me?” he teases, moving his thigh against you for some friction and your eyelids flutter. “Say it. Say you want me. I can make that ache go away. I'm really good at doing that. I like pleasing a lady.”

“Prove it,” you pant, emboldened by your semi-drunken state.

“I knew there was something special about you,” Bucky smirks before diving in between your legs, tasting the sweetness of you. “Fuck, doll. So good.”

He couldn't get enough. His tongue slipped into you, gathering more of the wetness before he dragged it up and around your clit. Feeling you jerk underneath his touch was amazing. The more he flicked against the tiny bud, the more you lost control, cohesion. You'd stopped fighting him completely, accepting this.

He could feel the point where your orgasm started building by the tensing of your thighs, the shudder of the muscles there. He hooked his arms around your legs, keeping you as close as possible as he pushed you over the edge and your back arched up high, head thrown back as you cried out loudly.

He never would've expected you were the kind of girl that was that vocal but he'd be jerking off to that sound for weeks. Fuck.

Instead of just going for it and filling you up, he undid the knot of the dress before letting his fingers trace ghostly touches over your oversensitive clit, watching you twitch in response. He dips two fingers in with ease, pumping them lazily before withdrawing them again. You let out a pathetic whine as they leave you.

“You want something, doll?”

“Please.”

You didn't even specify what you were begging for but he knew. It wasn't good enough though.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me. Fuck me, Bucky.”

“Not yet,” he hums, dipping in again and then withdrawing. “I fuck you, you're mine. That's the deal. I'll make you cum every night, I'll drive you anywhere you wanna see but you're mine and nobody else's.”

“You are the fucking devil, Bucky,” you hiss in frustration, angry you can't get the friction you need.

“Then make a deal with me for freedom, sweetheart,” he grins. “You ain't even seen what I got in my jeans yet.”

Your resolve was crumbling. He could visibly see it. He leaned over and kissed you but this time you accepted him, kissed back, tongues meeting messily.

“Say it,” he pulls back. “And I'll give you whatever you want for the rest of our days.”

“I'm yours,” you whimper, your restraint broken.

“My good girl,” he praises, leaning up and shedding his clothes until his rock hard cock springs into view.

Your expression is golden. A mix of awe and apprehension.

“I'll go slow...at first,” he winks before lining himself up.

Easing himself into you, fuck you were maddeningly tight. So perfectly moulded to him as he stuffed himself to the hilt and heard your gasp, your hands clutching at his biceps.

“You were meant for me,” he rocks forward gently to start with.

“More, I need more,” you cross your legs over his back.

Well shit, you were that hidden surprises kind of innocence and Bucky found he absolutely fucking _loved_ that. This was the side only he'd get to see from now on.

“I'll give you more, baby,” he ruts hard making you moan loudly. “I'll give you everything.”

The harder he fucked, the more noises you made and he chased the sounds, chased the feel of you nearly tearing into his skin, chased the way your pussy clenched around him as he got you closer and closer to cumming again.

Angling his hips, your eyes rolled back, mouth falling slack as you came hard, twitching around him, squeezing him and the feel of your pussy contracting even more made him spill into you on the spot.

He took one look at you, rumpled hair, a sheen of sweat across your body, your chest heaving in pants and knew he was in fucking love then and there. He'd never let you go.

He pulled out, arranging you so you were curled into him. He leaned down and kissed the top of your head.

“Mine,” he says softly, even though he knew you wouldn't hear.

You'd passed out from the mixture of alcohol and exhaustion.

The blue mood was completely lifted, the doubt in all the shadows receded to nothing and he was just left with content peace for the first time in....well he couldn't really remember.

“Baby, I'm gonna take such good care of you,” he whispers. “Anyone who makes you sad is gonna have me to answer to.....starting with your idiot brother....”


End file.
